Diabolical Tales: Part II
Diabolical Tales: Part II - Vengeance of the Men From Within The Earth ''is a 2007 short sci-fi/comedy film and the second entry in the ''Diabolical Tales ''series. ''Diabolical Tales: Part II ''had it's first public screening at ShockerFest 2007 in Riverside, California. It is the sequel to ''Diabolical Tales: Part I ''and is followed by ''Diabolical Tales: Part III. Plot The film opens in the American Southwest, December 1954. An FBI Agent named Nicholson who managed to sneak into the underground world of Agartha is chased through the desert and eventually forced to confront his pursuer, a man from within the earth named Zellor. Just when certain death appears likely, Agent Nicholson turns the tables on him and pushes him off a perilous cliff. Then he deposits a strange box under a rock for recovery by Operative-132. A second prologue finds the evil, partially-deaf villain Zerg and his hench-woman Ziva arrive in their near-surface evil lair. After communicating with a hologram of their evil leader, Master Zun, they set out to locate and kill Operative-132 and recover the Sapphire of Agartha - the strange, mystical object that was stolen by Agent Nicholson. Meanwhile, at FBI Headquarters, Agent Cooper is impatiently drinking a cup of coffee. He calls General Burton to see if he's heard any updates from Operative-132, who is now overdue. Operative-132 and Agent Cooper race to deliver the Sapphire to safety while Zerg unleashes a small army of evil hench-women out to hunt them down. Cast Brian Bedell as Agent Cooper Mike Larose as Operative-132 Sparky Schneider as Zerg Kris Williams as Zella Rachel Knutton as Kate Cooper Don Gerron as Master Zun / Agent Nicholson Ted Cunningham as FBI Assistant Director Smith Michelle Whitaker as Ziva Lara Schneider as Zeena Melissa Pare as Zera Jared Alcorn as Zellor Behind The Scenes The first three of the six Diabolical Tales ''movies were shot simultaneously in Rhode Island and southern Massachusetts in 2001-02. Videos This is the original full-length cut of ''Diabolical Tales: Part II. Music The original score was written, performed and recorded by Troy Sterling Nies. Released in October 2007, the'' Diabolical Tales: Part II'' Original Motion Picture Score is available for purchase via Mr. Nies' Bandcamp page. Includes unlimited streaming via the free Bandcamp app, plus high-quality download in MP3, FLAC and more. The track listing is: # Prologue: Agent Nicholson and the Sapphire # Zerg and Ziva # Diabolical Tales Main Titles # The MacGuffin # The Descent of Kate Cooper # Attack of a Small Woman # Sinister and Devious Reinforcements # A Strange Tip # The Chase / The Fight / The Alley / The Death of O-132 # Agent Cooper Captured! # The Final Battle # Zella and Master Zun # Requiem for Operative-132 # End Credits External Links * Diabolical Tales Official Web Site * Diabolical Tales: Part II Internet Movie Database Page * Diabolical Tales Wikipedia Page * [http://vimeo.com/channels/diabolicaltales/ The Diabolical Tales Series] Vimeo Channel __FORCETOC__